1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer peripherals, and more particularly to programmable user input devices such as the computer mouse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer input devices, such as the computer mouse, joysticks, rumblepads, keyboards, keypads and the like, are essentially required for a human to interact with a computing device and consequently have been a cornerstone of the computer industry. Generally, the popularity of such devices among certain market segments, such as those playing computer games or simulations, may be different and have heightened requirements. To many such users, suitability of the device in question depends on the perceived overall feel, sensitivity, accuracy, flexibility and ease of use. As games and other software applications become increasingly complex, more options for user input are required.
As a consequence of the need for greater options for user input, a trend has emerged in which computer input devices such as the computer mouse have been designed with an increasing number of buttons, scroll pads, and other triggers and controls. While this approach has addressed some of the need for greater options and user control, there has emerged a need for yet more flexibility, user control, and potential for simplification.
Accordingly, what is needed is a computer peripheral that is capable of providing increased options, flexibility and control. More specifically, what is needed is a user input device that is programmable to allow the user to define the use and consequent user input of various input features (e.g., buttons, keys, sliders, and the like) on the peripheral.